


angry

by kc_writes (seannbean)



Series: mini work drabbles [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seannbean/pseuds/kc_writes
Summary: just a small thing i wrote at work. based off the word 'angry'.





	angry

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at kcxwrites.tumblr.com

damien stared blankly at the man standing before him. he was angry - beyond angry in fact. furious at what the other had said. how could he say that? say that we, that i, mean nothing to him. after all they had been through and after all this time.

“you know what? fuck you!” he spat, getting angrier the more he thought about it. “fuck you and all the time i put into you. how could you say that and really mean it?” shoving at the colonel’s shoulders, he manages to make the other man stagger backward. there was shock clear on his, surprised at damien’s reaction.


End file.
